deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Maharlika
The Marharlika was a feudal warrior society in ancient Tagalog society in Luzon the Philippines. They were exempt from paying tax and tribute to their Datu and were always given a part of the spoils, but in turn, were required to provide military services, take care of their own weapons and armor, and occasionally assist in working the land. Maharlika could freely change allegiances by marriage or simply migration though they would be required to pay a sum ranging from six to eighteen pieces of gold before they could be freed from their obligations. After Spanish colonization, the role of the Maharlika, along with that of other traditional Filipino social classes, became less and less important until they were no longer used. Today the term 'Maharlika' has come to mean royal nobility. Battle vs. Aztec Soldier (by Filipino Warrior) Deep in the foresta groupe of Aztec Jaguars (6) are roaming the area, trying to get familiar with the landscape for expansion and settlement. Meanwhile a group of Maharlikas(6) sent to collect treasure in the area. One of the Aztec Jaguars see's the group and convinces the others for them to use as captured slaves to gain more status for themselves. The Aztecs prepare themselves, with one of them hurling an arrow from his atlatl. The arrow nearly hits one of the Maharlikas alerting the entire group. They realize it an ambush and seek cover behind some of the trees. As the Aztec Jaguars charge with their swords and sheilds, one of them swings the Macuahuitl for the head of the Maharlika, which he dodges and uses his Talibong to thrust into the Aztec(5). It pierces the armour with ease and kills him. The Aztec uses the sling and hurls the stone into the face of the Maharlika. It doesn't kill him, but gives the enough time for the Aztecs partner to shove his tepoztopilli into the Maharlika(5). The Maharlika shoots his poision darts at one of the Aztec Jaguars, the first two hit the armour which made no damage at all. However his friend shoots an arrow from his panna into the face of the Aztec, killing him (4). The Aztec Jaguar with the atatl fires a short spear and manages to hit one of the Maharlikas in the chest (4). The Aztec then picks up his tepoztopilli and tries to ram into one fo the remaining Maharlikas. This only ends up running into the sheild which the obsidian on the spear breaks off, causing the spear to deflect off. The Maharlika with the sheild then strikes the Aztecs head in a single stroke causing his skull to split in half. (3) The last three Jaguar warriors then arm themselves with Macuahuitls and chimalis, and charge into there enemies. The Maharlika with two swords face one of the charging Aztecs. The charging Jaguar warrior swings his club while running, trying to aim for his ches or neck, but the Maharlika uses his swords block and dodge the blow caussing him to duck under and strike one of the Aztecs legs with his right sword. This causes the Aztec running to trip while the other two who were behind him also charge for the Maharlika with two swords. Meanwhile the Maharlika with the blow darts pulls out his sword and slashes the Aztec who tripped across the belly, causing a deep cut across the midsection, which then kills him(2) The two Jaguars who charge after the Maharlika tries to swing one of their club/sword at him, only leading the Maharlika to counter attack and slash his left arm. However, the other Aztec uses his sheild to defend rather then to attack offensively. The other two Maharlikas come to join the fight, which one of them calls the name of the Maharliks with two swords. The Mahrlika then turns around to see who it is, which gives a chance to the aztec with the slashed arm to swing his Macuahuitl on the back of the Maharlikas head. The Maharlika then dies from blunt concussion (2) This angers one of the Maharlikas and causes him to chop the Aztec with the injured arm head off, which then rolls into one of the bushes.(1) The Last Aztec with the chimali and Macuahuitl then stands by himself against the two Maharlikas. One of the Maharlika pulls out his sibat, but the other one tells him to go back to the boat. The Maharlika then obeys the other ones orders and then runs back into the swamp. (1) The last Maharlika then pulls out his own sword (ginunting) and Kalasag (sheild). Both warriors then engage in combat. The Aztec swings feriously with club causing the Maharlika to keep some distance even with his sheild. But eventually the Aztec then leaves himself for an opening causing the Maharlika to rush in and close the distance with his sheild to stop the full on swing from the Aztecs sword. This gives the Maharlika the oppurtunity to slash the chest, neck, and both arms. Leaving the Aztec to be a pile of body parts on the ground. The Maharlika then swings the blood off the sword and sheaths it, also packing up his other belongings and heads into the forest, to join his comrade at the beach where the boat is. Winner: Maharlika Experts Opinion None written Original battle, weapons, and votes here. Battle vs. Zulu Warrior (by SPARTAN 119) *Zulu: *Maharlika: Five Maharlika climbed out of a boat onto the shores of a river running through the African savanna, unnoticed by five Zulu Warriors sitting around a campfire. One of the maharlikas raised his arquebus and fires, hitting a Zulu Warrior in the chest, killing him. The Zulus grabbed their weapons, alerted by the sound of the gunshot. One of the Zulus grabbed a Brown Bess Musket and took aim at the Maharlika and fired, killing the one that fired the arquebus. The maharlika charged at the Zulus, weapons in hand, only for one of them to be cut down by an assegai, which impaled him in the chest. The other three Filipinos kept going, the lead maharlika swinging a panabas and slicing the head of a Zulu Warrior clean off. A second Maharlika thrust his sibat forward, attempting to attack a Zulu with his longer spear, but the Zulu evaded the thrust and attack with his ikwla, running the blade through the maharlika's chest. Seconds later, however, the Zulu with the ikwla was himself killed, an expertly-wielded dahong paloy slicing across his neck. One of the two surviving Zulu warriors stood between the two maharlika and the Zulu leader. He attempted to thrust his ikwla at the commanding maharlika. The maharlika leader blocked the Zulu's attack, and struck back with a downward strike with the panabas, literally splitting the Zulu's skull. Meanwhile, the Zulu commander struck back, hitting the last surviving maharlika apart from the commander with a thrust the chest with his iklwa. The attack, however, left him open to a panabas strike, which he only barely dodged, dropping his ikwla in the process. The maharlika leader made a second panabas strike, a downward chop which the Zulu only barely dodged. Then the Zulu made his move, moving to the side of the maharlika and making a strike into his neck. The maharlika fell to the ground as the wound bleed profusely. The Zulu leader then raised the blood-stained axe in the air and gave a shout of victory. WINNER: Zulu Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Zulus prevailed in spite of their lesser degree of training because of their superior tactics. The intimidation factor of the Zulu, as well as their moderately superior weapons also contributed to the victory. Original weapons, battle, and votes here. Battle vs. Zande Warrior (by JuanPerez33) Maharlika stands on a the beach looking onto the ever extending sea. The wind blows through the air with a cool pacific breeze. The Maharlika looks up into the air and turns, looking back up the hill to the hill fort in the distance. He holds his Kampilan long sword in one hand loosely and swings it over his shoulder, making his way towards his ship. He hears a shout ring out behind him. He squints as he turns, and makes out the figure of a black man approaching him with a big spear at hand. The man sprints at the Maharlika but his pace is quick; the Maharlika stops in his tracks and shouts at the man to halt. The man is a Zande warrior, in one hand a spear and the other a wicker shield with two big throwing knives on it. The Maharlika senses a threat from him, assuming he's come to raid for loot and slaves, picking up his shield he readys for any assault from the Zande. Shiething his sword and keeping his distance, he pulls how his blow pipe and fires 1-2 darts at the zande to quickly put him down but the Zande blocks the darts with his shield and lunges forward to shorten distance between them. The maharlika gets ready to use the bayonette on his blow-pipe but the zandes spear reach is much great resulting in the Maharlika to retreat from his spear head. The Maharlika ditches his blowpipe and darts to makeway towards his boat which contains the rest of his weapons. As he runs, the Zande takes the opportunity to take out his botto and pima and fires at the Maharlika. A few arrows miss but one hits the back of the maharlika. Thankfully the Maharlikas thick woven armor saves him from the arrow and he continues towards his ship. The Zande sprints towards the Maharlika with spear and shield ready, his lack of armor provides him to catch up close to the Maharlika regardless of the head start from earlier. The Maharlika reaches to his ship and finds his long bow and spear. While the Zande sprints towards his target, the Maharlika fires two arrows made of steel from his long bow, one misses and the other hits the wicker shield of the Zande and completely destroys it. The Zande takes the opporutnity to fire back quickly with fast succession of throwing his Kpinga's. In order to save himself the Maharlika ditches his long bow to avoid the incoming heavy missiles. He takes his sibat and hurls it at the Zande which skims him slightly making a small cut. The Zande full of adrenaline rushse to the Maharlika and lunges a spear at him, the Maharlika deflecting it with his sheild slashes at the Zande who dodgest the strike by backing off righter after attacking. The zande tries to circle the Maharlika in order tire him out but the Maharlika pushes forwards with shield raised. The zande also lunges forward driving his spear against the shield and is deflected. Tired of using his shield, the Maharlika uses it again to push against the zande which cause him to lose his spear. The zande resorting to his sickle grabs the Maharlikas shield and throws it away from him. One on one, the zande faces against he Maharlika with his sickle while the Maharlika sports his long sword. The Zande tries to move quick swinging his knife but leaves him open for the Maharlika to stab him in the stomach. The Zande quickly feels the penetration backs off and drops his knife to run from the battle. With the zande having no gear his speed allows him to make great distance between him and his foe, however even though the Maharlika is far to make any kind of physical threat, the Zande feels dizzy and strange. At first the Zande thinks its the stab wound but he was able stop the bleeding after finding some larges leaves to bind to his skin, then he starts throwing up and realizes that he's been poisoned the entire time. As he collapses against the sand, the blue sky starts to look hazy, pretty soon his senses start to feel hazy and he closes his eyes slowly closes his eyes without another thought. ''WINNER: Maharlika! '' Experts Opinion The Maharlika were more advanced and dealt with many warriors in Asia. To see the original battles, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Filipino Warriors Category:Group Warriors